The Rebels
by The Revolutionaries
Summary: She became their target but she refused to let it happen. They attempted to take her out of the picture many times yet she prevailed. Now the tables are turned and she will let them know she is not a force to reckon with. Read, Review, REBEL!


**_Author's Note:_**This little story was started due to what we thought was a harsh review. We have gained permission from Kate of Carlay and Sweet Sassy Sarah to use their original Characters, Tory and Talia, from their two fanfic's The Abyss and Talia. We are aking for anyone who agrees with our mission and would like to help to please volunteer. To volunteer all you have to do is leave us your Pen Name, Fanfic name, and the original character's name.

_WE ARE NOT TAMORA PIERCE_

_Torriane Lumbershot, from The Abyss by Kate of Carlay_

_Talia Moss, from Talia by Sweet Sassy Sarah_

* * *

The Cruel Criticism People. The CCP.

Anyone who heard the name of this organization shuddered in fear. The CCP was an evil group to eliminate so called 'Mary Sues.' Characters who were said to be too perfect to let live.

And so the CCP was formed in secret. The true identities of their agents are unknown, so these people could lurk around tales to find someone to mark as a Sue. Someone to attack and make into one of their own.

For years upon centuries upon millennia, these agents have searched out the ones who they hate, and have changed their stories to ones of hate, dislike, anger.

Well, they tried, and they succeeded. Until Raine Fontell.

The dark haired, hazel eyed Sue was the main focus of the CCP for a long time. They observed her, watching, waiting for the time to strike. They expected takedown to be easy, since this female was surely like any of the others they'd taken down over the years.

They never expected her to be stronger than them.

The attempt to kidnap and kill Raine Fontell went awry in the early stages. She was stalked for weeks, the longest any CCP member had ever spent on a victim before they were kidnapped.

But just when the agent was about to move in, Raine turned the tables.

x.X.x (flashback)

_She stood over the agent, her hazel eyes glinting in the mage lamps that lit the hallway. The agent thought she was safe here in this niche, until a shadow had passed over her and stopped._

_Raine Fontell was standing over her, a murderous look in her eyes as she gazed down upon the agent, who even now was huddling against the wall, trying not to look like who she really was._

"_Well, well. I thought this might happen," Raine remarked. Her voice was slightly husky, and didn't quite seem to match the girl who owned it. She was small, with large hazel eyes, full pink lips, and porcelain skin that almost seemed to glow in the light of the hallway._

"_What do you mean?" the agent murmured, cowering against the hall._

_Raine crouched down and sat on her ankles. "Don't play dumb," she said, one corner of her perfect mouth turning up in a kind of smile. "I know who you are."_

"_Who am I?" the agent seemed to gain more confidence. She straightened a little, looking up into the hazel eyes of the one she was supposed to be after._

"_A CCP agent," Raine said. She linked her fingers together and set her forearms on her knees and just looked at the other girl._

_The agent was nondescript, with mouse brown hair and dark eyes that were flat and lifeless. At the accusation, she let out a bark of laughter that echoed in the hall. "Excuse me? You actually think the CCP exists?"_

_Raine raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything. Finally, she shrugged a shoulder and rose fluidly to her feet. "Come on. Let's go."_

_The agent looked up at her. "Go where?"_

"_I don't really think I need to tell you," Raine said._

"_Well, you should know, then, that I have backup coming for you any day."_

_Raine grinned. "We'll see how far they get."_

x.X.x (end flashback)

They'd gotten farther than Raine had figured they would. They even had her locked up for a time, but she'd managed to escape thanks to an ability she'd acquired that helped her get out of any situation, no matter how sticky.

Raine had learned something from her brief captivity, though. Something that almost made it worth it. She learned about the inner workings of the CCP. The agents who'd taken her had imprisoned her in a dark, dank room with no windows and no sunlight.

Fortunately for Raine, and unfortunately for the CCP, the room was right next door to the head meeting area for the CCP agents. They went by code-numbers most of the time, but Raine learned to tell the difference between the speakers until she could recognize almost all of them just by the sounds of their voices.

While in captivity, Raine had come up with a brilliant plan. She would thwart the efforts of the CCP in the same way she'd thwarted their attempt at killing her off. But she would help everyone accused of being a Mary Sue, not just herself. She knew they were still after her, but that didn't matter now.

After Raine escaped, she set out to find civilization. Hopefully her own. The first place she stumbled was Emelan. There she found a sweet, mostly innocent, gardener. Plant mage, actually. She was well known in Summersea, the capital of Emelan. Others knew her name and recognized the work she did for the community, and for the people in it.

The girl had been accused, wrongly or rightly, of being a Mary Sue, a perfect person with basically no flaws to speak of. It was the same thing Raine herself had been charged with.

After speaking a few times and meeting secretly more than once, the mage agreed to help Raine in any way she could. If Raine would find a place for everyone to meet, the mage would be there, and she would help Raine in her efforts against the CCP.

With plans to meet again when Raine found a meeting place, Raine moved on. The next place she ended was in Corus, in Tortall. While there she met a skilled assassin who had also been charged with being a Mary Sue. She was a brilliant fighter and a gifted assassin, and Raine knew instantly that this assassin would be of use in her efforts.

As she got to know the woman better, Raine found that she actually liked the assassin. She had a good mind and was willing to help in exchange for being allowed to go after the CCP agent who had charged her with being a Mary Sue.

As soon as Raine had agreed, they'd shaken hands and parted ways. The assassin went to find a place to meet and to put protective spells on the place, and Raine went to bring more women into the fold.

The rebellion had begun.

* * *

A banquet hall in a small area of land shared by Tortall and Emelan was crowded with many characters of different backgrounds. The walls were covered in different banners from many places and candles burned bright but not as brightly as the mage lamps glowing from crystals. Four large oak tables laden with food, lined the halls vertically on the pale stone floor but a single table sat up on the dais in front of the audience. Three women sat there.

The one in the center had black hair and light hazel eyes. The one on her left had pale blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The last one was on the right of the black haired woman, she was the tallest of the three and had golden brown hair and deep brown eyes with a red flare in the center.

The short black haired woman stood up and gazed over the talking people, waiting to be noticed. "Attention!" She bellowed

The people carried on with their chatter.

"I said, attention!" she tried again.

The group ignored her again and she let out a small sigh.

Suddenly the vegetables on everyone's plates erupted into growth, vines of peas, stalks of corn and much more grew in front of everyone's eyes.

"_She said attention!" y_elled the young woman with golden brown hair pulled back in a tight horse tail and rose half way out of her chair but sat again once the people turned to face the dais.

The woman in the center spoke quickly and quietly to the two beside her. "Thanks Talia, Tory."

"My name is Raine Fontell," the woman declared

"This is Torrianne Lumbershot, Tory, the great assassin from Tortall but better known as The Abyss." Raine gestured to the tall young woman on her right.

"And this is Talia Moss, a very accomplished plant mage from Emelan." The black haired woman now pointed to the blond on her left. "They have agreed to help and lead us on our mission."

The people watched in awe at the two legends that were introduced to them.

"We are united under one cause. The Cruel Criticism People, the CCP. These people have mocked not only ourselves but also the writings of lore from which we rose. The CCP has attacked one of us and marked them as a target." She looked out over crowd that was listening intently.

"Their reasoning, you are too Mary Sue or in other words, _too_ perfect, _too_ expected,_ too talented!__"_she continued voice rising in volume.

A wave of whispers flowed over the audience but after a loud 'ahem' from Tory and a few more sprouts growing from Talia, they hushed again.

"Join us, so called 'Mary Sue's'**.** Join us in _triumph!"_

The crowd erupted into cheers.

Raine took her seat between Tory and Talia."You two will stick by me. Won't you?" she said more privately but with less confidence.

"Of course, we wouldn't dream of leaving you." Talia placed a hand on Raine's shoulder

"We'll be right here till the end." Tory nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess it's war." Raine sat back and sighed, looking at her two friends.

Author's last Note: Now review or send a PM if you're interested in volunteering your OC to the cause. THANKS!

-General Enabler  
-Commander Mastermind


End file.
